Arkos Anniversary
by ExoticBuns
Summary: This is useless, unimportant trash and is not worth your time. It's a tribute with absolutely no story whatsoever other than Arkos is pure. Thank you and enjoy


**Boy have the past two volumes been a trip! We get a sea monster fight, team RNJR kicks butt, and even training montages!  
**

 **Don't get me _started_ on Volume 5! If you haven't finished it yet, _get on that_! I cannot wait until the next Volume!**

 **So in case none of you realized, it's the second anniversary of Pyrrha Nikos's sweet goodbye from the show (spoilers I think but it was two years ago man get with it)**

 **I decided to make a memorial kinda thing with Arkos (my purest ship) and I was originally planning on something not _quite_ as pure, but I couldn't bring myself to taint it**

 **so enjoy Jaune and Pyrrha being their sweet adorkable selves**

* * *

What defines an athlete? The most obvious answer would be a person with athletic prowess, one who excels at a single or multiple sports. The truth is a tad more complicated. An athlete is someone who trains their body to bring it to its fullest potential, one who practices self control and pushes themselves to succeed. An athlete, in essence, is someone who excels in a physical manner.

Jaune Arc was not an athlete. His partner, Pyrrha Nikos, was renowned throughout the entire academy as their finest athlete, however. Jaune was, admittedly, jealous of his partner's popularity. Everyone wanted to associate themselves with her, be it through academic advantages or sparring matches. Nobody wanted to spar with Jaune. They thought he wasn't a challenge, or they went easy on him if they did spar. Not even the members of team RWBY wanted to spar one-on-one with him, and they were friends.

Pyrrha was the only one who ever gave him a chance.

"Come on, Jaune! You can't take a break in the middle of a fight, even if it's a sparring match." Pyrrha chided him, her tone sympathetic if a bit firm. Jaune leaned over himself, heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"I-I know! Sorry." Jaune took a deep breath and proceeded to choke on his struggling lungs. "You just-you keep dodging and-"

"Well of course I am. I'm not just going to let you hit me." Pyrrha answered quickly, a hint of amusement in her voice. She raised her shield, her foot sliding back into proper form. "You're putting all of your strength into your swings. They become slow, which makes them easy to dodge." She told him, trying to coach him even as he rested. "Move with purpose, Jaune. Track my movements and be smart about your next strike." She started strafing and Jaune thoughtlessly watched her legs move, firmly controlled with experience.

Having finally caught his breath, Jaune lifted himself and raised his sword. Pyrrha smiled as she recognized the focus in his eyes. He watched her carefully, trying to anticipate where she would move if he swung. If he swung from the right she would duck since she was right-balanced; it was hard for her to quickly dodge left. Suddenly Jaune had an idea to finally get a hit in.

Pyrrha's eyes lit up with pride as Jaune swung half-heartedly from the right. She ducked and just as Jaune's shield came in to stagger her, she slid her foot into his and caught herself with her sword arm, swinging her body and picking herself back up to her feet with grace. Jaune fell onto his face with the utmost grace for his part.

"Nice one, Jaune!" Pyrrha encouraged, despite her skilled counterattack sending him to the floor. Jaune pulled himself to his knees, huffing in disappointment. She suddenly gasped, her expression changing into one of guilty concern. "Oh, Jaune! Your nose!" Pyrrha reached a hand out to help him up, and he humbly accepted.

"I'm fine, Pyrrha." Jaune assured her. He gingerly tapped his nose to check the damage, wincing at the contact. His face had hit the ground pretty hard.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized and gently pressed a hand to his face, although did not go near his nose. "We should stop here and get you first aid."

"I'm fine, Pyrrha." Jaune repeated, a tad more insistent this time. "I'm not going to let a broken nose keep me from this fight. I've been looking forward to this all week."

"You have?" Pyrrha's brows raised in surprise, a small bashful blush on her cheeks. Jaune thought it endearing how flattered she seemed.

"Yeah! You're the only one who ever spars with me and I wanted to get some practice in." He told her. Pyrrha's lips pursed and her expression changed into one Jaune didn't quite recognize. She turned away from him before sighing and stepping back a few paces from him.

"If you want to keep going..." She started to concede, but trailed off unsurely.

"I do." Jaune assured her with a grin. He clutched his sword tighter in his hand and slid his feet into the proper position she had shown him before. His shield raised and his eyes locked onto hers. "Come on and swing at me." He encouraged, a grin greeting his features. Pyrrha seemed skeptical, uncertain if she should change to the offensive.

With Jaune's gentle prodding with every step he took to advance, Pyrrha figured it wouldn't hurt. His aura had already started healing his nose, and while it would be delayed with his weak aura, any injury he might receive would be healed before long. She moved forward and Jaune remembered her advice. His gaze switched to her feet, to her legs, then back up to her arms. He paid close attention to the way she moved, suddenly feeling a pit in his throat. Her emerald eyes had become intense, her soft features hardening with focus.

Jaune felt his heart stop when she lunged forward.

With a loud clang Pyrrha's sword was deflected by Jaune's shield. He yelped and stumbled away from her, crouching in fear as he stared at her with wide eyes. Pyrrha laughed and turned to look at him, a genuine smile on her lips. Her lips that Jaune felt himself staring at for a second too long.

"That was a nice block, Jaune, but your reaction time could be better." Her friendly tease was accompanied by a small giggle that made Jaune freeze. She extended a hand to help him up again, but he picked himself up on his own. For a moment a flash of concern was in her eyes, possibly worried that her gentle teasing had been taken personally. "Jaune?" Her voice was soft and uncertain, concern clear.

"I'm fine." He told her more firmly than he had meant. He felt his heart hammering and clutched the bottom of his shirt anxiously. "Um, maybe we should...take a break." He suggested, his voice uneven as he tried not to stare at her any more than he already had.

"Alright..." Pyrrha was obviously hesitant, and it was clear to him that she wanted to ask what was wrong. Jaune didn't exactly know himself. He was probably just tired; it was already dark by now. Curfew would be in an hour probably, so they should be ending their match soon anyway.

Jaune stayed where he was, watching silently as Pyrrha walked ahead towards the locker rooms. He found his eyes following the trail she left, the way her hips twisted as she walked, dripping femininity without even trying. She glanced over her shoulder to give him a worried look and Jaune felt like a small crack had dug itself into his soul.

He followed her quickly, entering the co-ed section of the locker rooms with heavy breath. Pyrrha was already storing her weapon away, placing her shield over it on the display. Jaune stepped beside her and opened his own locker, trying not to stare as she shook out her hair. He folded his shield in and slid his sword into the sheath before placing it inside his locker. As he began removing his armor piece he noticed Pyrrha watching him from the corner of his eye.

"Jaune..." She spoke up, but something in her tone made Jaune think she didn't know what she wanted to say yet. She sighed in frustration before pushing through her words. "You're making a lot of progress. I'm...proud to have you as my team captain." She told him, a small blush on her cheeks. Jaune felt his breath hitch and he found himself staring into her shimmering eyes, only to have her stare right back at him.

"Even if I can't fight that well?" He asked softly, excitement flaring in him. He always hated thinking that he was useless, or even worse, that he pulled her down. Jaune never understood why Pyrrha had helped him in the Emerald Forest, or why she had chosen to have him as her partner, but something in her eyes told him that anything else wouldn't have made sense to her.

"Even if you aren't very skilled in combat, you have a wonderful personality-a sense of character." Pyrrha suddenly looked away from him, slightly flustered from her choice of words. "You're an amazing leader, Jaune. That can't be taught so easily as combat."

"I, uh...I guess that's true..." Jaune stammered, a bit bashful from the compliment.

"I think we make a wonderful team." Pyrrha added. Jaune turned to her in surprise, staring at her as she sat down on the bench beside their lockers. She noticed him staring and blushed, turning away and anxiously playing with her fingers.

"I think so too." Jaune suddenly spoke up, feeling a surge of boldness in him. Maybe her confidence hadn't vanished, but had simply gone to him instead. He placed his chest piece and shoulder plates down in his locker before walking over to her. He sat beside her, only too aware of her eyes locked onto him. "I can't imagine having anyone else as my partner. You and I, we...we work, you know? And I don't think anybody else would be so patient with me."

"Jaune..." Pyrrha placed her hand on his, prompting him to look her way. Her lips parted, but she hesitated. She sighed in defeat and looked away, pulling her hand back.

"Pyrrha, you're amazing." Jaune muttered, suddenly feeling himself spill open. She kept her gaze firmly on the ground, the look in her eyes guilty, almost ashamed. "You're kind, you're patient, you're probably the only one who laughs at my jokes." Jaune felt himself chuckle, though more so out of nervousness than amusement. "And I know you're the only one who puts up with how useless I am..."

"You're not useless, Jaune." She quickly argued, finding his gaze. He felt himself pulled closer, his gaze darting to her lips for a split second. Even such a subtle detail she noticed, and she placed a hand on his chest to keep him from coming closer. He kept his gaze on her uncertain emerald eyes, relishing how they flicked back and forth across his face. Her flushed face and forcefully controlled breathing made him wonder if her hand on his chest was really meant to stop him.

"I, um..." Jaune hesitated, completely unaware of how to broach this topic on his mind. He wanted to kiss her, he imagined that was obvious. He wasn't entirely sure why, but her nervous smile made his head spin. She was about to pull back, but his hand suddenly reached to her cheek and she froze in place. Her eyes widened slightly as it seemed to dawn on her that this was not a dismissible impulse. "Um...c-can I...?" Jaune hesitated, his cheeks burning.

Pyrrha smiled softly and with both hands pulled him closer into a gentle kiss. He felt fireworks all over his body, his brain felt like it had melted and slipped out his ears, and his heart pounded even harder in his chest. Her lips were so soft against his and the warmth made his head reel. Her fingers pulled on his ears in a vain attempt to pull him closer than he already was. Jaune grunted at the uncomfortable force, ultimately causing her to break the kiss; much to Jaune's disappointment.

"I'm sorry." She apologized softly. She pulled her hands away and Jaune ultimately did the same. He trailed his hand over her shoulder and down her arm, stopping to hold her hand. Pyrrha glanced down at their hands before looking up to hold his gaze. "Jaune, do you...?"

"I like you, Pyrrha." He answered her question before she could ask. "A lot." He clarified. Her face flushed and she looked away from him, an almost dreamy smile on her lips. Jaune suddenly felt himself awash with anxiety. "You...like me too, right? I wasn't-?"

"No!" Pyrrha quickly insisted, panic in her eyes as she realized how she mispoke. "I mean, yes, I do like you! No, you weren't misunderstanding." Her expression softened and Jaune felt himself relax into the new feelings out in the air. Though confusion slowly set in.

"You like me?" Jaune suddenly spoke up, his tone incredulous. "Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" Pyrrha asked with a small frown.

"Well-it's just-I mean..." Jaune gave a frustrated sigh and steeled himself, forcing the courage out of himself. "I'm a dork, and I'm not very smart, and I'm awkward, terrible at fighting, I'm forgetful...and, well, you're you." Pyrrha's expression shifted into one of sympathy.

"I'm not perfect either, Jaune." Pyrrha reminded him with a quiet voice. She looked away, a small embarrassed blush rising on her cheeks. "I was worried that you'd never have feelings for me, that you wouldn't...find me attractive. I thought maybe I was too tall, or too muscular, or maybe you didn't like redheads-"

"Pyrrha, you're perfect the way you are."

"That's what I'm trying to say, Jaune." She explained with a genuine smile. "You're right about you being all of those things, but I love those things about you." Her determination suddenly dwindled and she grew flustered again. "I-I think you're perfect the way you are, also." Jaune stared at her for a few seconds before looking away.

"Th-This isn't weird, is it?" He suddenly stood from the bench and ran a hand through his hair. Pyrrha frowned as she watched him start to pace.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly. Jaune groaned and ran his hands down his face in frustration. He knew it wasn't necessarily rare for team partners to start a relationship. If this was even heading in that direction. Was it? Had he started something official? Did he have to ask her to make it official? What would Ren and Nora think? No, they wouldn't care. If anything Nora would be ecstatic. But what would team RWBY think? Who was he kidding? Everyone would almost certainly be happy for them, if they did start something. Should he just ask her?

"Does this...?" He hesitated, swallowing his words. He couldn't look at her. He knew his heart would jump to his throat and suffocate him if he saw her beautiful eyes staring up at him expectantly, waiting patiently for him to ask. "Does this mean we're dating now?" He asked her, forcing himself to look her way. She seemed surprised by the question at first, then amused.

"I'm not sure, Jaune. Do you want it to?" There was a hint of teasing in her voice and Jaune felt a shiver run down his back. It was mostly from the way she looked at him, the corners of her mouth tilting upwards into an amused smirk.

"I-I mean...maybe?" His voice cracked from how utterly awkward he felt. He sighed and hung his head. "Who am I kidding? Of course I want to date you!" He turned to her with newfound courage. "Pyrrha, would you...be my girlfriend?" His courage had vanished halfway through his question and he finished uncertainly, his head shrinking down as he instinctively prepared for rejection.

Pyrrha stood from the bench and walked over to him with purpose. She threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him, much more insistently than last time. Jaune immediately felt himself melt into her touch. His hands hovered over her waist, not entirely sure if he was allowed to touch her. Pyrrha broke the kiss and placed another, gentler, kiss on his cheek before beaming up at him. Her wide smile melted his heart.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Jaune."


End file.
